


Worthy

by a_xmasmurder



Series: Marvel Bites [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Switching weapons, What if?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 00:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1799194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_xmasmurder/pseuds/a_xmasmurder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretty self-explanatory: What if Steve Rogers could wield Mjolnir?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worthy

“Cap, on your left!”

Captain America turned the way Falcon shouted at him and whacked the alien about to shoot him into the nearest SUV, tipping the vehicle over and trapping the creature beneath it. He shot a look and a salute at his wingman and grinned.

“You know, Cap, you are scary when you grin like that.” Hawkeye was right next to him, loosing arrows with lightning speed, barely looking at his targets as he took them down one after another.

“I’m sure it’s not that bad -” Captain America turned again and ducked as Hawkeye’s gaze flicked above his head. A black arrow loaded with explosives zipped past, his hair moving beneath the heavy projectile. The heat of the explosion caressed his back as one piece of alien tech was sent to hell. He nodded at the SHIELD agent in thanks. Hawkeye flicked a quick salute in return.

The earwig in the Captain’s ear crackled to life. “Seriously, you look as crazy as your boyfriend does when he’s on point.” That came from Iron Man, high above their heads and knocking alien after alien out of the air with his repulsors. “And he looks about as crazy as - “

“You when you are in your workshop on your fifth day awake?” Black Widow skidded into the Captain’s line of sight, guns blazing and a line of blood accenting her left cheekbone. She narrowly missed getting smashed under the Hulk’s huge foot.

“I’ll thank you for not mentioning that again.” A beam of energy knocked Iron Man through the wall of a mostly intact building. Captain America snarled and lobbed his shield on a trajectory that cut the heads off of four creatures and knocked the energy weapon out of a fifth’s hands. Claws. Whatever.

“Hey. I don’t look that crazy.” Bucky Barnes’ voice cut through from his position high up on the roof of another building. “Stark’s got his own brand of mental. It’s bottled and sold in stores somewhere.”

“If we can stop jabbering and start taking out the invasion?” Fury growled through their earpieces, but they - as one - ignored him, per usual.

“I do not bottle my crazy. I need my -” A bolt of energy threw an alien out of the hole Iron Man disappeared into. “HA! Take that, you armored piece of shit! - crazy.”

Captain America shook his head and smiled. He loved his team. Loved them as much as his Commandos. He really -

He saw the hammer flying at him at the last second. He was obviously between it and Thor. It took just a split second decision to reach out and try to grab the thing. Granted, he wasn’t going to be able to, but he wasn’t about to let it smash his face in. His gloved hand reached out and wrapped around the handle of Mjolnir.

Bucky and Falcon shouted wordlessly, and Black Widow’s eyes widened in shock.

The battle stopped around Captain America. Even the Hulk stopped smashing things.

“Holy crap.” Iron Man grunted. “That’s new.”  
  
Captain America looked down at his hand. He now held Thor’s hammer in a loose, easy grip. “Yeah, it is.” He breathed. He was actually holding it. He stared up at the aliens who were, in turn, staring at him. Then he realized his shield hadn’t come back, though he’d calculated the return down to the second. Actually, it was supposed to return around the time that the hammer had come flying at his face.

“My patriotic friend! I believe you are missing something!”

Captain America turned around. Thor walked through the mess that the street had become like he belonged in it. Bodies of aliens were scattered, the wrecks of their siege vehicles lie like broken toys. But the thing that catches Captain America’s eyes was his battered and dirty shield, held in the Asgardian’s hands. It looked even more like a toy that the wreckage surrounding him.

“Um.” Captain winced, then looked back down at Mjolnir. “I guess I am. Um, missing something.” He waved the hammer, which surprised him even more because he’s swinging Thor’s hammer around and this shouldn’t be happening. Because it isn’t done. No one should be able to do what he’s doing right now…

"Cap!"

On instinct, he swung the hammer around by the leather thong and clocked the biggest alien he’d seen yet. It flew backwards and knocked Iron Man back into the hole he was trying to climb out of.

“Dammit, Cap!”

“Sorry!”

He looked at Thor, who nodded and gave him a thumbs up. “Soldier, you are a great man. Why does it surprise you so that you can wield Mjolnir with such ease?” And with one great swing of his arm, Thor sent Captain America’s shield spinning off down the street and into the quasi-engine of a siege vehicle. “And your weapon is very useful! Shall we continue this fight?”

Captain America grinned and lowered himself into a strong stance once more. “Let’s.”

Hawkeye snorted. “Seriously, Cap, you look creepy and evil when you grin like that!”

**  
  
  
**

It’s been three days and Thor still hasn’t given Steve back his shield. Granted, Steve was still figuring out all the great things he could do with Thor’s hammer, including setting it on top of his sketchbook and laughing very hard when Tony or Bucky would try to pick it up.

His senses warn him of imminent danger a half-second before something whizzed past his head, close enough for him to feel the pressure of its passing. He blinked and pressed his hands deeper into the couch cushions to calm the fight-or-flight reaction enough to recognize the spinning red, blue and silver disc as it careened past him again. “Good God, Thor, do you have to do that in the main rooms?” He belatedly noticed that the demigod had cleaned and shined the shield to a glossy reflective splendor.

“It’s entertaining, Rogers!” Thor’s laughter shakes the very walls as he stepped into view. “Verily, this is great fun! You should do the same with Mjolnir. Practice keeps your aim true, does it not?” The huge blond mountain of a demi-god reached out and plucked the vibranium shield out of the air inches from his head. “Join me. I’m going to enter the domain of the Man of Iron for some jest.”

“Uh, I don’t think that’s a good -” Before Steve could finish his admonishment, Thor was off down the hall to the elevator. Steve rolled his eyes.

“You should go save him.”

Steve tried to hide his flinch as a shadow slides over the cushions. “Damn it, Buck. Make noise when you move.”

Bucky rested his head on the back of the couch and arranged his face into a smirk. “Twerp.”

“Next time, I’m just punching you into the Potomac. And I’m not saving that man-child.” Steve flipped open his sketchbook and picked up a pencil.

“I think you should. Being team leader and all.”

“The Avengers is Tony’s baby. I’m not saving anyone from themselves.”

“Captain Rogers, I suggest you move your conversation to Mr. Stark’s workshop.” JARVIS sounded concerned. “Thor is picking targets, and Sir is getting agitated.”

“Oh, for the love of - fine. Fine!” Steve pushes off of the couch. “I’ll save Thor and get my shield back. A man can’t get any peace around here.” He snatched up Mjolnir and stomped off down the hall, Bucky on his heels with what one could call a grin on his face.

In one corner of the kitchen, Clint sat on the counter with an apple in his hand. “And that grin is even creepier on Barnes. Those two are a pair.”


End file.
